The Reign of Dipper
by Geo Soul
Summary: *part of the Reign of series* The Gnomes Give Dipper a Mystical Object that Grants him his Darkest Desires Which Leads to Something Crazy. Dipper X Massive Harem PURE SMUT!
1. Chapter 1: Dipper's reign is Told

Yo Guys Geo here and this is the second Installment of my Reign of Series This Time we're Gonna be Focusing on a Certain Mystery Solving Boy that's Right Dipper is Gonna Be getting a Harem Now not Many of you know this but i love Gravity Falls And I've been wanting to do a Gravity Falls Story for a Long Time Now so withouy Further Ado let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer: i don't Own Gravity Falls

The Camera zooms in on the mystery shack and inside said shack was dipper who was sitting in a recliner while wearing a bathrobe, a Fez and a smoking a bubble pipe but what was really interesting about his situation was that he was getting a double blowjob from Wendy and Pacifica both of whom were Naked Standing Next to Dipper were Candy and Mabel dressed as Playboy Bunnies each holding a Tray. Dipper looks up from his book and notices us. "Oh hello there didn't hear you come now i know what you're thinking Dipper why're Wendy and Pacifica Naked? why're they sucking you off? why didn't we get to see you in a Heffner Bathrob more often in the show? Well to answer 2 of those questions I'll tell you ya see it was about 3 weeks ago when i was in the forest Blah blah blah Gnomes Blah blah blah Magic mushroom blah blah blah Double Blowjob but in all Seriousness it's a Funny Tale about how this happened.

Dipper closes His book, stands up and walks towards a nearby shelf and grabs a Jar and inside said jar was a Mushroom that resembled a Penis. "This ladies and gentlemen is the Mushroom of Slutavia ajd yes i know it looks like a Dick okay? anyway as i Mentioned earlier the Gnomes gave me this Mushroom and now I'm the basically the new mayor of Gravity Falls but anyway i think it's Time i explain Why the Gnomes gave me the Mushroom". Dipper walks back to his chair and snaps his fingers as Tambry walks out dressed as a Cat(and for once not looking at her Phone) and sits on Dipper's hardened Cock. "It *Grunt* all started *grunt* 3 weeks ago like i explained earlier!"

Well guys I'm gonna end it here and next time We get the start of this whole Mess and Let Me know if you wanna Make your own story in the Reign of series Just PM me and yes i know the Chapters are short and once again YOU try Making a Chapter on a SMARTPHONE that should tell you i have no Computer of any kind and before you say anything Yugiohfan163 has been Editing the Chapters to most of my stories akd has been helping me write them now with that out of the way Till next Time Love Luck and Lemons.


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper's Reign begins

Yo Guys Geo Here with Chapter 2 of Reign of Dipper this one is gonna be interesting to say the Least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity falls

"Hmm, maybe 'Hey good lookin, whatcha got cookin' might work." Dipper said as he walked through the forest Going through a List of Pick up lines. "No, that's way too corny." He said flipping the paper. "Um...'Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'" "No no that's too cheesy!" he groaned and crumpled the paper up.

"Need help?"

He blinked and looked down. "Ugh, what do you want Jeff?"

"Oh come on now, what did I ever do to you?" frowned the gnome.

Dipper gave him a Deadpanned look.

"I mean, besides trying to kidnap your sister and help out that one kid with capturing you two."

"Like I said, why're you here?"

"Me and my friends noticed you practicing pick up lines. Got a special girl in mind?"

"Yeah Wendy."

"Well I think we might have something to help you."

"Go on."

"Just follow us." He said as he walked forward with the other gnomes following.

Dipper shrugged and followed after them while noting the forest got darker the further they went in. "Uhh, mind telling me where we're going?"

"You'll know soon enough." The gnome leader said with a Smirk as they reached an odd tree.

"Whoa, where are we?" he asked since the tree looked like a vagina. Literally, like a vagina. "Huh a Pussy willow." Dipper joked.

"Wow, have you been here before?"

"What? No I was Joking."

"Well that's the name of the tree."

"Are are you serious?"

"Hey, our fore fathers named it that way, and it's a name filled with pride." He said puffing out his chest. "Hey stop playing with the Pussy!" he called out to some of the gnomes rubbing the tree.

"Okay so why'd you bring me here?"

"Well we got something that'll woo your lady in no time flat."

"And that is?"

Jeff walked over and reached into the tree and pulled out a mushroom that looked like a dick.

"A dildo?" asked Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"No this is the Mushroom of Slutavia."

"And what does it do?"

"When the pollen of this mushroom is used it can make any girl go nuts for you."

"Just how nuts we talking?"

"Try obsessed."

"Um, I'm not so sure about that."

"And why not?"

"I want Wendy to like me, but obsessing just seems...wrong." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Did I mention that the pollen gives you a bigger penis?"

Dipper turned back around. "Come again?"

"It can give you a bigger cock." He said with a Smirk.

"Uh, how much bigger?"

"17."

"17 what?"

"You'll see."

Dipper walked over and picked it up. "Okay I'll take it".

"Good choice." He said with a Smile as Dipper walked away.

"So how does this work?" Dipper asked himself while looking the mushroom over. 'What if?' he pondered while seeing some golden pollen of some kind fall out of the tip. "Huh neat."

He walked over near a stream and spotted Candy nearby. "Hey Candy!"

"Oh, hello Dipper." greeted the girl.

"So Uhh, whatcha doin?"

"Watching the fish." She said pointing to the water.

"Uh...ok." 'Maybe candy can test it out for me.' he thought while looking at the mushroom with uncertainty.

"Uhh Dipper, why do you have a penis in the shape of a Mushroom that's shaped like a Penis?"

"What?"

She points to the mushroom.

"Um, I was out...truffle hunting." He lied.

"Oh, I didn't know it was time to hunt truffles." She said with a smile.

'Alright, just sprinkle some pollen on her, and she'll be nutty for me.' He thought. 'But...then won't I be forcing this on her?' Dipper was Conflicted, unaware he had dropped it.

Candy though grabbed it. "Ooooh" she spoke while seeing some golden pollen fall onto her hand. "Oh I had heard that Pollen makes your skin soft."

"Candy don't touch that!" Dipper said as he rushed over to her.

Too late. As she had already applied the pollen to her face.

Dipper paled. "Uhh Candy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She was about to reply before twitching.

"Candy?" he spoke nervously.

Candy gave a smile before lunging at Dipper.

"Ahhh Candy!" he cried out as they rolled on the ground.

Soon she was on top of him. "I love you Dipper!" She exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

'Shit!' He thought while trying to crawl away.

"Nooo! Come Back, let me make you feel Good!" she cried out while grabbing the shorts.

"Ahhh Stop!" he spoke while trying to pry her hands off

"No I want To make you Happy!"

"I'd be happy if you let go!"

She held him down. "No, I know what I must do." She started to Slowly rub his crotch.

"C-Candy!" He gasped while feeling his groin tingle.

Soon he was Fully Erect while Candy got the shorts off.

"Mmmm Looks Like Candy gets a Treat!" She spoke before leaning down and licking the tip.

Dipper shuddered and was stunned while seeing the mushroom near him. He grabs the mushroom and poured the pollen into his hand. 'Let's hope this works.' He thought as he threw it at his dick.

Within seconds it started to Expand.

Candy stopped licking as they both stared. "Ooh even better!" She exclaimed before going back to licking.

Dipper threw his head back. "Ah!" He moaned.

"How does this feel?"

"Amazing!" he groaned.

She smiled and started to Blow him.

"WOAH!" he moaned while stunned at the snug fit. 'I can't believe this worked!'

Candy hummed before slowly bobbing her head.

"Ahhh I'm going to Cum!" he warned.

She started to Bob faster before feeling the hot sperm shoot into her mouth. She pulled up and swallowed his Load. "Delicious~"

Dipper panted in exhaustion. "No...more."

"But your friend wants more" she grinned pointing to the still rigid cock.

"Uhhhh."

"So Dipper, shall we start?" She said taking off her shirt.

"Uh...maybe?" He said before groaning as Candy straddled him.

"I hope you're ready." Candy spoke with a Smile as she slowly lowered herself onto the cock.

Dipper let out a deep moan while she let out a moan.

She stopped when she reached her barrier. "Please take my cherry." She begged before moving down more.

Dipper could feel his pupils disappear. He grabbed her and slammed her down.

"AHHHH!" She yelled out in pain.

"Quiet!" he ordered.

"Y-Y-Yes!" stuttered Candy nervously.

He smirked and and started to Move while thrusting his hips up into her snatch.

'Soooo Good!' She thought with wide eyes.

'She's Tight!' He thought with a grunt. He thrusted faster as he felt his limit reaching. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Please cum inside!" She moaned.

"Don't tell me where to cum!" He ordered while slowing his thrusts down.

"Yes sir!" moaned Candy.

He pulled out and came onto her face. "Much better." He said with a smirk.

Candy fell on the ground. "More please."

"I'll tell you when you get more!" He roared.

"Yes master!" She squeaked.

"Good!" He said with a smirk as he got up and walked off.

"Master?"

"Go home Candy we'll play again later."

"Awww." She complained as she walked off.

Soon Dipper's eyes returned to normal. "Huh what the?" he looked around confused. "Weird." he remarked before pulling his shorts and underwear up before walking away. "But strangely enjoyable."

(Timeskip)

Dipper had made it back into Town and was walking by an alleyway.

"HELP!" cried a female voice from it.

Dipper ran down the alley and saw Tambry being held by two men.

"Come on Baby." grinned one while grabbed at her top.

"NO SOMEONE HELP!" she cried out in panic.

Dipper scowled and ran down the Alley. "Hey! Leave her alone!" He yelled.

They turned before one guy kicked him back.

"Ahh!"

"Back off kid!"

"Yeah you'll live longer!"

"Dipper get help!" Tambry begged.

"Listen to her shrimp! We're gonna have some fun with this girl."

"No you're not if. You don't give up I'm Afraid I'll Have to Alert the Authorities and have them Apprehend you Misappropriated Malefactors!"

"Wha?"

"Let's go Boys, Big Words!"

"Ahhh!" They all screamed as they ran away.

Dipper sighed in relief and walked over to Tambry. "You okay?" in concern.

"Thanks Dipper." she said Hugging him Causing him to Drop the mushroom. The pollen shot out and hit her face.

"Oh no." spoke Dipper.

Tambry kissed his cheek. "That's for hearing me when I yelled."

"Well yeah, I had to do something."

She then planted a Kiss on his lips.

Dipper blushed.

"And this is for saving me." she grinned before grabbing his groin.

Upon doing so Dipper's eyes turned white.

She went ahead and started rubbing the spot.

"Faster!" he ordered.

She went faster.

Dipper grinned while she saw the bulge forming. "Suck me off Bitch!"

Tambry nodded and tugged his shorts down. His cock stood up in all its glory. "It's so big."

"Then Suck it!" he commanded pushing it in her face.

She nods and starts to Suck with a moan.

Dipper let out a soft moan while grabbing her head. "You're amazing!"

Tambry smiled while flicking her tongue around the tip.

"Ahh Yeah go deeper, NOW!" he demanded while pushing it in deeper.

She went as deep as she could but it wasn't enough.

Dipper grabbed her hair and started to face fuck her. "Take it all in slut!" He roared while his dick stretched her mouth wider.

Her eyes widen as she let off a Moan.

"Use that tongue more!" He demanded.

She obliged and swirled her tongue all around the girth.

"Ahhh Yeah!" he grinned while feeling the pressure build up. "I'm Cumming!"

Tambry's eyes widened feeling the sperm start shooting into her. 'It's so Good!' she thought while feeling her panties get wet.

"Strip!"

he commanded pulling his cock out of her filled mouth.

"Yes Master." she said as she took off her shirt.

"And the rest of your clothes."

"Yes." she nodded and eagerly took the rest of her clothes off.

Causing him to smirk. "Get on your back."

She does so.

Dipper moved closer and got on his knees. "Beg!"

"Please fuck me!"

"Good Girl!" he smirked while rubbing the tip against her slit. He plunged in breaking her Barrier.

"AHHHH!" She yelled out in pain.

Dipper started to Move slowly so she could get adjusted to the pain. But it took some time considering she was stunned at the enormous size.

"Master you're so Gentle." she said as he gave a smirk.

"Of course if one of my Bitches is a Virgin I'm always Gentle."

"So I'm one of your bitches officially?"

"Yes you are Tambry, you'll be my one of my Personal Fucktoys that Sleep under my bed."

She started to cry tears of joy. "That's such an Honor!"

"Now take more." he grunted as he started to move faster.

Soon pain turned into pleasure. "More!"

Dipper slapped her.

"Ow!"

"QUIET BITCH!" he commanded. "I'll decide when you get more." "GOT IT!?"

"Y-Yes master!" She said with a frantic nod.

"Good!" he grinned as he kept thrusting in and out of her folds.

Her moans soon got louder

"Moan like the bitch you are!"

She moans louder as she saw a bulge form from the thrusting. "Ahh I'm Cumming!" She moaned out.

"Hold it in."

"But...But I can't!"

"That's an order!" He yelled while thrusting in deeper and harder.

"Yes I will!" she cried out while trying to hold her release. "MASTER I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

"Hold it I said!"

"Master it Hurts!" she cried out while gripping the ground.

"HOLD IT IN OR ELSE I'LL PULL OUT!" he growled while the tip touched her womb.

"YES MASTER!" she cried out while clenching her eyes.

Dipper cums inside, filling her Womb. "Now Cum!"

Tambry moaned out to the sky as her juices came squirting out over the cock.

"How's it feel to carry my child?"

"IT FEELS AMAZING MASTER!" She moaned with a fucked silly look.

"Good girl, now go home, we'll play later." he ordered while pulling out of her snatch.

"Yes master I will." panted Tambry with a lopsided smile.

Dipper left the alleyway and headed back home.

Tambry did the same, albeit with a Limp.

Dipper's eyes returned to Normal as he stepped into the shack.

There he saw Mabel playing with Waddles. "Having fun?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hey Bro Bro where've you been?"

"Just out." He said with a Hidden Smirk while heading upstairs. "Oh bye the way, have you seen Wendy?"

"I think she's at home sick."

His mouth dropped as he walked upstairs, unaware that the Mushroom fell out his pocket.

Waddles noticed and walked over to it. He sniffed before running away.

Mabel was confused and walked over to the mushroom. "What's wrong Waddles? It's just a Mushroom." she remarked picking it up.

Before Pollen shot out. She closed her eyes and wiped the pollen from her face. She gained a Smirk of her own.

'Here I come Dipper.' She thought deviously as she walked up the stairs.

Looks Like Things are Gonna get Messy Next Chapter Anyway Next Time Dipper and Mabel Engage in some Awkward Sibling Fucking and Wendy Learns that Dipper is more than a. Man the Her Father and the Man-O-Taurs Combined


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Sibling Fuck

Alright Guys it's Been too Long Since the Last Update But Now here it is the Long Awaited Next Chapter of Reign of Dipper so i hope you all are hyped up because in this Chapter Dipper gets down and Dirty with Mabel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

Dipper entered his room and shut the door while laying on his bed with a smile. 'Today was amazing!' But as he was ready to take a victory nap, he saw the door open to show a naked Mabel. His mouth dropped while Mabel walked over with half lidded eyes and a sway in her step. "Mabel what...what happened to you!?"

"What? I can't come in and see you without any clothes on?"

"Uhhhhhhh." he spoke while slightly brain dead as he watched her walk over and sit on his bed. 'Must Fuck!NOW!'

"So Dipper? Wanna have some fun?"

"No!" he cried jumping away and ran downstairs.

"Awww." pouted Mabel. 'Maybe he's playing hard to get.' She thought as she walked downstairs.

Dipper ran downstairs and hid behind the chair. 'Just calm down and breath!'

"Oh Dipper! Where are you?" Mabel called as she walked by the Chair.

'Just stay quiet and don't make a sound.'

"Dipper!"

'She'll move away and you can make a run for it.'

"GOTCHA!" she called out jumping in front of him.

"Whoa!"

"Now that we're done playing hard to get, let's really get down and dirty." She said seductively while pulling him with his head pressed against her bare chest. "Oh Dippy Sauce!"

He blushed and could feel his cock slowly get stiff. 'No I can't fuck Mabel!' he thought before pushing Mabel back and ran out of the room and into his room. 'Shit! I've boxed myself in!' He thought in panic before hearing the door open behind him.

"Oh Dippy come out and Play-ay!" sang Mabel looking around the room while Dipper was under the bed.

'Don't move they can't see you if you don't move!' he thought. 'Wait, that sounds familiar.'

"Dipper Come out come out wherever you are!" called Mabel while looking in the closet. 'Hmmm maybe..' she thought turning to the bed. She gave a smile and walked over.

Dipper saw her feet coming near and got ready to make a run for it.

But Mabel jumped on the bed. "Found you bro!"

'Damn!' he thought before she reached under and pulled him out. 'Noooooo!'

"There you are!"

"Oh hey Mabel." he greeted with a nervous chuckle. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh yeah fancy seeing your friend too." she grinned looking down at the bulge in his shorts.

"Uhhhh Look it's Fred Flintstone!" he cried pointing behind her.

"Where!?" she turned around giving him the chance to slip out of her grip and run out of the "Hey I couldn't see him!"

"Too bad so sad sis!" Dipper exclaimed with a smirk as he ran down and out of the shack. 'What am I doing!? I can't get hard over my own sister!' He thought before thinking of the positives. 'Then again, we are close, she could always ride me when I need a quick fuck, NO! Don't think that!' 'But she does Look like she could use a nice face fucking.'

He shook his head and kept running. 'No I can't!'

"Hello master."

"Ahhhh!" he jumped and saw it was Candy. "Oh hey Candy."

"What's wrong master?"

Dipper explained his problem.

Candy giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Master wants to sleep with his own sister."

Dipper blushed before frowning. "Care to repeat that?"

"Uhhh no Sir."

"Because it sounds like you were getting cocky." he got closer and swatted her butt.

"No I wasn't." she spoke feeling nervous and aroused.

"Are you sure?" asked Dipper with a raised eyebrow while giving her ass a pinch.

"Eep!"

"Tell me!" He roared as his eyes turned White.

Candy gulped. "Y-Yes master, sorry!"

"Good girl." he smirked taking his hand back as his eyes returned to normal. "Now I need your help."

"With what?"

"Distract Mabel while I contemplate on whether or not to Fuck her."

"Yes master." She spoke with a nod before turning and headed to the shack.

'Alright!' he thought with a grin. 'Now, I gotta hurry up and decide.' He thought in panic.

Candy rushed upstairs just as Mabel was coming down.

"Candy!"

"Hey Mabel. Guess what."

"What?"

"Chicken butt! Get it?"

"..."

"Get it?"

"No."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chickenbutt. Get it?"

Mabel's eyebrow twitched. "Candy, get out of the way."

"Why?"

"Because Dipper's out there and I wanna get to him!"

"Why?"

"Because I just do!"

"Why?"

Mabel growled before pushing Candy aside and ran down the stairs towards the front door.

Candy lunged at Mabel. "CANDY TACKLE!"

"Gah!" Mabel and her rolled down with Candy holding her to the ground. "Get off me!"

"No!" spoke Candy. "You're uh...underdressed!"

"Candy we're Both Naked!"

"Oh! So we are."

"See?" she frowned. "Now get off so I can go see Dipper."

"Nope." frowned Candy gripping on Mabel tighter. "Can't do that."

*with Dipper*

'But if I came in her she might get pregnant and our parents would kill me for that.' He thought as his eyes turned white. 'Then again I could always kill Dad and Fuck Mom.'

But they turned back to normal and he gasped. "W-What the?! I can't think like that! If I go that way I'm screwed, and I mean that literal cause I'll go to jail and get screwed." His eyes turned white. 'But the warden back home is female, I could fuck her and gain control over the prison!'

That's when he noticed Mabel running out of the shack and towards him. 'Alright that's it!'

"Dipper!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Why are you running? I just wanna have fun with you."

Dipper growled. 'Ok She wants to have fun? THEN WE'LL HAVE FUN!' he reached down and spanked her ass.

"Ahh!"

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to be the dominant one when I'm your master." He said pinching her nipples.

"Ah!" she moaned while letting him rub her ass.

"Now what do you say?"

"S-Sorry!"

"Wrong!" he twisted her nipple and pinched her ass harder.

"Ahhhh!"

"Try again." He said pulling her nipple.

"S-Sorry master!"

"Good girl." he smirked while patting her back. "Now get on your knees."

Mabel got on her knees while he pulled his pants down with his cock hitting her face.

"Suck!"

She nodded and brought her lips up to the tip And suckled the tip.

Dipper grinned before grabbing her head and started pushing her head down. "I told You to Suck!"

She gagged and tried relaxing her throat and started sucking on the dick with her tongue rubbing against it. 'He's so forceful!'

"Mmm, come on, use your tongue more!" He demanded.

She obliged and tried sliding her tongue faster against the underside and sides of the massive dick.

"Ahhhh yeah!" he groaned. "Lick my dick like a sucker!"

She does so while feeling her body get warmer. Mabel started to rub her snatch.

"No! Don't rub yourself unless I tell you to." He roared as she stopped. "Now bob your head without my help."

She nods and started to move her head up and down without him helping. 'I love the taste!'

"Yeah, let's see just how much of a slut my own sister is." He spoke with a grin while patting her head.

Mabel nodded and spread her legs and tried taking in more of her brother's dick.

"Say it!" Dipper pulled out of her mouth. "Now what do you say?" He spoke with a smirk.

"More...master."

"What was that?"

"More master."

"I can't hear you."

"MORE MASTER!"

"Good girl." he grinned as she resumed bobbing her head over his dick.

'So Yummy!' she thought feeling her head go fuzzy.

Dipper smirked while his dick started to twitch. "I'm CUMMING!" he grunted. "Don't miss a single drop!"

'Yes!' she thought as she felt the seed filling her throat and tried her best not to let one escape.

Dipper pulled away and saw Mabel frantically try to swallow all the seed. "Slow down don't choke."

She nodded and slowly swallowed what she could.

"Better?"

"Mmmhmm." She nodded before swallowing the rest of it.

"What do say?"

"Thank you master."

"That-a girl Mabel." he smiled patting her on the head. "Ready for the big part?"

"Yes master." she smiled before laying on her back.

"Beg!"

"Please fuck me master!" She begged.

"I don't know, I can't hear you."

"PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"That's a good slutty sis." He said as he stuck the tip in and grabbed her hips before slowly pushing in. He slowly tore her barrier.

"AHHH!" She yelled in pain while clenching her teeth and curling her toes while feeling tears well up.

"It's okay Mabel I'll stop so you're ready."

Mabel soon longer felt Pain "M-Master, you can start moving." She said with a smile while nodding.

Dipper smirked and started to thrust into her. "Nice, a virgin's pussy never gets old!" He moaned as he thrusted into her harder.

Each thrust made her moan with a bulge form inside her. 'So good!' she thought with her tongue hanging out while she grabbed at the ground.

Dipper pinched her nipples as he went faster. She cried out while he smirked. "How's my cock feel?"

"Triroshdbwjqjsywh!" She Babbled.

"English!"

"I LOVE IT AND I WANT MORE!" she cried out with nothing but lust.

"That's a good girl!" he grinned while thrusting his hips faster. "Damn I'm going to cum!" he grunted. "Ready to be turned into my cumdump?"

"Yes yes fill me up!" she cried out with a pleading tone and eagerness.

"Alright you asked for it!" he grunted before holding her close as his sperm started shooting into her.

Mabel moaned as she felt and saw her stomach expand. "So much master!"

Dipper pulls out and kisses her forehead. "Good sis. Now come on we have work to do."

"Yes...master." She nodded with a smile as she followed him.

*Later*

Wendy blew a bubble while looking at a magazine as Dipper watched from a distance.

'Time for a new addition.' Dipper thought as he snapped his fingers. Mabel walked over and handed him the mushroom. "Thank you Mabel now time for operation: Lumberjacked."

Well well well Looks like Wendy is Next and what do you know she's one of the most Anticipated Girls to be Added in the Harem Anyway Good News Reign of Marco is Up next And I Know you all Want that but don't worry till then check out the Reign of Simon the first Anime Story for the reign of Series and certainly not the Last *Cough! Naruto Cough!* So leave in the reviews who you want to be Next and they'll be added in.


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Lumberjacked Part 1

It's Been a Long Time Guys But here it is the next Chapter of reign of Dipper and this ones a 2 Parter thats right two for the price of one and now it's wendy's turn but before it starts i will tell you this this is the last update for 2016 so expect part 2 in 2017 ok now that that's over with i hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Lemony New Year and i'll see you all in 2017!

Disclaimer: I do Not Repeat do not Own Gravity Falls

Dipper slowly walked towards Wendy's form. "Hey Wendy."

"Yo dude." she waved without looking away from the magazine. "What's up?"

"Ummm Nothing Much." he moved the mushroom towards her hand As she reached for her mug. it made contact on her skin As the pollen flew up.

She sniffed before sneezing and rubbed her nose. "Ahh Man lousy allergies."

He grinned as he and Mabel waited As Wendy yawned and fainted.

"And now we wait." Dipper spoke as he sat next to her.

"Do you want to have some fun first master?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"Hmm, sure, you can suck me off while we wait." As soon as he said that Wendy's eyes snapped open. "On second thought, we can let her do that."

"Awww." she pouted while Wendy rubbed her head and turned to Dipper.

"Can I suck it master?"

"Of course my new sex slave." Dipper said with a smirk. "Now get on your knees and start using your mouth."

She rapidly nodded her head and got to work. She grabbed his cock and started to eagerly lick against the sides.

Making Dipper moan. "I'm Gonna Punish you Later for making me wait so Long for this."

She hummed and sucked on one of his balls.

"Ahhh Yeah Suck it!" he grunted holding her head closer.

As Mabel started to finger herself. 'So lucky.' Mabel thought wanting some too.

Wendy soon started to slide her mouth over the cock and bob her head.

"Faster you whore!" he grunted while thrusting along with her. "Yeah you love sucking my cock don't you?"

Wendy nodded with a hum.

"Then keep sucking!" he ordered while holding her head and started thrusted faster. "I'm cumming!"

Wendy hummed feeling Dipper's sperm shoot into her mouth.

Dipper pulled away. "Open and Thank me."

Wendy opened her mouth and swallowed the load. "Thanks Dipper."

"Try again." he frowned. "What do you call me?"

"Forgive me please Master."

"Much better." He spoke with a smile. "Now beg me to fuck you."

"Please fuck me master."

"What was that?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER!" She exclaimed wanting it.

"Turn around and take your clothes off." He commanded as she did so. He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze. "Do you know how long I've waited for something like this?" He whispered in her ear.

"N-No master." She stuttered lightly.

"Ever since I met you." He said rubbing her asshole.

"Ah." She moaned lightly.

"Wonder if I should save your pussy for later and take this hole instead."

"N...n...no please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my Pussy Master!"

"Much better slut." He spoke as he stuck the bulbous head Into her pussy. He held her hips before he kept pushing with her moaning. Soon he broke her hymen.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Mabel, help Wendy ease into it."

"Yes sir!" she moved over and started caressing Wendy's bare breasts. Making her Moan loudly.

"When you're ready you may beg for more." Dipper spoke enjoying the show.

"Y-Yes master." She moaned as she enjoyed the tit massage.

"Mabel, give them a little suck." He spoke as she started to do so. Wendy moaned while Dipper lightly swatted her ass. "This Ass Looks Good."

"M-Master, please fuck me."

"What was that?" Dipper said smacking her Ass.

"FUCK ME MASTER!"

"Still didn't catch that."

"FUCK ME MASTER!"

"Hmmmmm well since you asked so nicely." he said as he started to fuck her. "How's this feel slut?"

She didn't answer as she kept moaning.

"Answer me or I stop!"

"YES YES IT FEELS AMAZING!"

"That's what I wanna hear from now on!" He growled as he slapped her ass.

"Oh yes!" she moaned while Mabel started sucking on her nipples harder.

"Ahh Yeah I've been waiting so long for this!" he grunted moving back and forth. "I'm gonna fill you with so much of my sperm you'll be nothing but a cumdump!"

"YES YES YES YES!" she moaned with her mind going blank. And thoughts of Dipper emerged. 'I want more of his cock!' She thought blinded by Lust. "More master!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! MOAN LOUDER! TELL THE WORLD WHAT YOU ARE!"

"YOUR BITCH!"

"GOOD NOW TAKE MY CUM!" He yelled as he came into her.

"OH YES!" She moaned loudly feeling the sperm fill her. "I'm going to get pregnant with Master's Child!"

"Damn straight you are." Dipper said pulling out. "Mabel come clean my cock."

She eagerly moved over.

Wendy's eyes snapped open and she pushed Mabel out of the way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"It's Mine! All Mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Wendy! I said Mabel cleans my cock."

"But Master!.."

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" He roared as his eyes turned white. "YOU WILL STOP AND BOW!" He yelled louder.

"But master!" She Whined.

"Silence!" He barked As she backed down.

"Yes master." She spoke sadly and started to cry.

"Oh come on really?" Mabel complained. "You really think that's going to work?" She spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Wendy, sit." He said in a commanding tone.

She frowned and reluctantly did so. "Yes Sir."

"Now apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Louder."

"I'm Sorry!"

"Much better." He said with a smile.

'It's not Fair!' Wendy thought before shocking the twins as she grabbed Dipper and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Mabel Yelled. "Get back here with my brother/master!"

She exclaimed running after Wendy in a fit of rage

"NO!" she yelled while Dipper tried wriggling from her arms.

"Wendy let me go or Else!"

"Sorry master, can't do it!" She said hurriedly as she kept running.

"I SAID NOW!" He roared loudly as his eyes turned white.

She flinches and keeps going.

"WENDY!" He roared louder the commanding tone of Voice was enough to make her Wet. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

She slowed down and bucked her knees.

"Do it or else."

She stopped all together.

"Explain yourself."

Wendy just stood there shaking.

"Explain. Now."

Without warning she swung him on a Nearby tree Knocking him out. "Sorry master." She said sadly as she kept running.

"Oh no! Dipper!" cried Mabel in panic. 'I need to save him but how and who!?' she snapped her fingers. "Tambry!" She Ran over to her Phone and dialed Tambry's number.

It took some time before it was picked up. "Yeah?"

Mabel explained what had happened.

"What!? I'll be right over!"

*Later*

Tambry pushed the door down. "I'M HERE!"

"We gotta get Dipper back!"

"But How?"

"You know Wendy better than Anybody where would she go to hide something?"

"Um...maybe her bedroom."

"Let's go!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran Out.

Tambry chased after her while we cut to Wendy.

*Wendy*

She put Dipper on the bed before using the sheets to tie him up. "Finally it's mine it's All Mine!" She exclaimed Licking His cock.

Dipper groaned while she saw it slowly stand back up.

"Yaaaay I get it all To myself." she licked up and down the sides. 'Mine all Mine!'

*with Mabel and Tambry*

"I can't believe she took our master!" Tambry Spoke in an angry tone.

"She'll pay!"

"We're Here!" Tambry spoke as she kicked the door in.

"SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKA!" Mabel Yelled as She ran In. "Give back our master!"

"No He's Mine all Mine YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Wendy Yelled Holding Dipper close to her.

"HE'S OURS!" They yelled as they stepped Forward to Get Dipper Back.

"No! He's mine!"

"You can't Have him!"

All three glared at each other before lunging at the others.

Well Looks Like ol Goober is being fight over by the Girls I Wonder who'll Win? Anyway as I said earlier this is the last Update for 2016 and part 2 will be in 2017 so I hope you all have Merry Christmas and to my readers who don't Celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays From Your Pal Geo Soul so till 2017 This is Geo Saying for the last Time in 2016 Love Luck and Lemons.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Lumberjacked Part 2

**Yo Guys Geo Here With another Chapter of Reign of Dipper and yes i know you guys have been waiting for a long Time for it and I'm Sorry for Taking so Long It's just that as of Recently Life as been Giving me a Major Ass fucking And Not the good kind the bad Miserable Kind of Ass fucking you know the Same One Russell Brand keeps giving Katy Perry Every three Months of the year and yes I know that Joke was Downright Terrible so anyway I have a new Announcement to Make a New Reign of Story is In development and it's Going to be Focused on Mac from Foster's home from Imaginary Friends and Yes Frankie will be the first Girl to join his Harem Also If you wanna make your Own Reign of Story just PM me and Explain what your idea is Once I give the Approval Go wild with your Story so without Further ado Here's the next Chapter of Reign of Dipper and Wendy is Gonna get what's coming to her in this one and at the end you'll get two Hints at Future girls joining Including one that's Been a Fan favorite Entry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Gravity Falls if I did well let's just Say Giggity Giggity Too.**

 **Chapter 5: Operation Lumberjacked part 2.**

The three girls crashed into each other and rolled on the ground.

"GIVE HIM BACK LUMBER-BITCH!" Tambry yelled as she pulled Wendy's hair.

"Ow! In your dreams twitter slut!" She barked back as Mabel climbed the bookcase and Slapped her elbow.

"AFLAC MUTHAFUCKA!" She yelled as she elbow dropped Wendy right in her cooch.

"Ow!" Wendy groaned in pain as she let Tambry go.

"This is our master."

"No he's Mine and Mine Alone!"

"In your dreams!" Tambry said while pulling Wendy into a leg lock. "Give up!"

"N-Never!"

"Mabel Now!"

Mabel tackled Wendy with the girl struggling harder.

"Let me Go!"

"Master are you alright?" Tambry said.

"Yes, to an extent." Dipper groaned as he woke up. "Good job girls. I'll handle it from here."

"You sure master?"

"Yes you and Mabel go in the other room."

Both of them nodded and got off Wendy before glaring at her as they left.

"YOU!" He roared frowning at Wendy. "You've got some nerve trying to kidnap ME!"

"B-But master!"

"SHUT UP!" he growled which made her clam up quickly. Dipper's eyes turned white. "Now you're going to pay." He growled while walking over and slapped her breasts.

Making her moan.

"What do you say for yourself bitch?"

"I...I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." He said Grabbing and twisting her Nipple.

"AHHH!"

"And I know Just how to punish you."

"W-What?"

Dipper smirked and knocked her out

(Later)

Wendy gave a groan as she woke up and shook her head. "Wha...what happened?"

She looked around and saw only darkness. "Hello? Master?" She said I'm fear as she looked around.

That's when she heard footsteps. "Woah! Exposed Ass and Pussy and it's Only 20 Bucks?"

"Wait, what?" she muttered as she felt Something probe her ass. "H-Hey! Who's there?" She stuttered but no one heard her before she started feeling push into her pussy.

She gave a small Curt moan. "M-Master? Is that you?"

"Same here."

There was still no response as the feeling increased.

"M-Master!" She moaned loudly as she was fucked.

*Dipper*

He was sitting on a bench while smirking at seeing the lines of boys. "Let's see 20..40..50...60...70...80" He said as he counted his money. 'I wonder how long I can do this.' He thought as Tambry gave him a Blowjob.

"Master, what should I do?" asked Mabel.

"Well Mabel you've been a good girl So Go find some more Sisters to join."

"Yes master." She said as she skipped off.

'I wonder who she finds.'

*Mabel*

'Hmm, now who would make a good servant?' Mabel thought as she looked around. She saw 3 Teen girls Washing a Car in nothing but Thongs, Two women from Hooters passing out Fliers, and A Building that had a Sign above it that Read Home for Incredibly Horny Whores. 'Nah, way too easy.' She thought as she Saw Pacifica. 'Perfect.'

*Dipper*

'Man, who knew there were this many pent up dudes in one small town. Wonder if I should start a business.' He thought as He saw A strange Pink disc in the trash that Looked oddly Familiar. "What's this?'

He picked it up and saw a Face on the front and realised who it was. 'Giffany.'

 **Well guys Here ya Go another chapter has come and gone And I can't promise Another Chapter right away due to my update schedule But I can Promise You all that it will nay Shall be Done! So don't worry guys Anyway I wanna say something Foster's home for imaginary Friends , Johnny Test , Teen Titans NOT GO I WILL NOT BE DOING GO EVER! , Fairlyodd Parents, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham will all be getting Reign of Stories in the very Near Future Also There will be a Reign of story based around Attack on Titan but not till Season 2 Is Over which is A good thing because it's only 12 Episodes I guess that's a good thing any who A Spin-off of Equestria University is In Production Called Equestria Untamed will He up sooner or Later so Get hyped for that And One More thing A Loud House Ninjago and Assassins Creed Crossover is also in Production and Will he totally Awesome that I can Promise you guys and yes the Life of Times of Steve Smith and Total Drama Reign will be The Next Reign of stories to be Updated... Possibly I'm not sure yet so Yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6-12: Sinister Foreshadowing

**Hey Guys Geo Here with a Sneak Peak of What's to come in Reign of Dipper and i think you guys Will Love what we have what's in store for you guys and at the End will be a Cryptogram see if you guys can solve it and leave in the comments the Answer to the cryptogram!**

In a Strange Area A Figure is seen watching What has Recently transpired. "Well well well Looks like Pinetree has been having a Little fun!". The figure gives a seductive Chuckle. "For years I've been Watching the Stupid mortals Bang each other six ways from Sunday and I've never had a Chance to have my fun!".

"Poor poor Little Dipper has to settle for These foolish earth women!"

*Dipper is seen fucking Mabel* "His own Sister the first Slut I never would've expected to Crave his dick!"

*Dipper is shown fucking Wendy*

"Ahhh yes The Lumber bitch The One he's been lusting after ever since he arrived at Gravity falls the one he's dreamt of Fucking taming her like she was wild bitch in heat!"

*The figure Growls and gets enraged*

"THAT FILTHY WHORE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!"

*Dipper is shown Fucking Candy*

"THEN there's Miss Chou! THE GIRL WHO BELIEVES SHE'S HIS FAVORITE!"

*The Figure's Skin starts to turn red*

"Then There's Tambry she Actually thinks that By staring at her Phone she'll Get more of his COCK!"

*The figure floats upwards as Pictures of GIFany,Priscilla Northwest, Pacifica, A Feminine looking Rumble Mcskirmish, A Female Dipper, And a another Version of Mabel Wearing Blue are all Shown Floating around the Figure*

"Dipper Is Mine ALL MINE! We were Meant to be together I've been waiting for Him for Billions of Years!" The figure roared as we finally get a Good look at Her she Has On Black Maryjane shows with White Socks with Black pantyhose over the Pantyhose is A bright yellow skirt with Black ribbon going down the sides above that is a White Dress Shirt with a Small Yellow Vest and a Black bowtie on the Shirt collar.

The camera Pans towards her face she had Fair skin With Black hair reaching her shoulders and a part of her hair was covering one eye in her hair was A Pure White bow and above that was a Small Top hat.

"Get ready my Sweet Pinetree BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" She Exclaimed as she opened her eye revealing a Slitted pupil.

*Cryptogram See if you can Solve it*

U'Q WBQUFX ABM GEKKR DURRDK OUFK-RMKK HFY UA HFP BA RTBGK ETBMKG XKR UF QP EHP RTKP'MK HG XBBY HG YKHY!

 **And There You Have It guys.**


	7. EVERYONE IS UPDATED! News

Yo Guys Geo here with Some Good News and Bad News Firstly I'll start with the Good news.

Good News: Well for starters September 10th is the day of My Birth for you Lesser intelligent Homosapiens I am Refering to my Birthday yep I'll be Turning 21 This year AKA Legal Drinking Age! Secondly I am happy to Report that ALL of My Older Stories are Now Officially Off Hiatus...Yes I know I said that Last time but this time I mean it Red and I are Starting the Next chapter of Reign of Marco Reign of Dipper and Others as we speak but with the good comes the Bad.

Bad News: Alas I hate to say it But The reign of Lincoln is getti g deleted...and getting Rebooted According To Some people.

*Turns and Looks at Red who's Trying to Eat Spaghetti with a Shotgun* The story is Rushed and Cringy and to that I say Nay But On the off chance it is Cringy and rushed The reboot will happen anyway But fret Not Feel free to Leave Ideas on what should happen and who should Join Lincoln's Harem all are welcome


End file.
